La raison du coeur
by YumiX
Summary: Yumi et Sachiko se rencontrent différement...vont-elles se réunirent? tombée sous le charme l'une de l'autre? classée M pour les chapitre à venir
1. Chapter 1

NDA : je voulais faire une histoire différentes, une rencontre différentes entre Sachiko et Yumi

La raison du coeur:

Chapitre 1:

Assise dans la voiture calmement, l'adolescente avait collée sa tête au carreau de la voiture qui roulait, regardant sans vraiment regarder, elle pensais à ce qui lui étais arrivé pour se retrouver dans cette situation là.

1 mois auparavant, ses parents ainsi que son grand-frère avaient péris dans un incendie ou elle seule avait survécu miraculeusement en tous cas, c'était ce qu'on lui avait raconté lorsqu'elle c'était réveillée 3 jours après la catastrophe à l'hôpital.

Yumi Fukuzawa...un prénom et un nom qui ne lui semblait pas familier, qui était-elle? Comment était ses parents? Elle ne le savait pas, tous ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait été obligée de quitter l'hôpital pour être prise en charge par sa grand-mère et qu'elle allait habiter dans une énorme maison... qui n'appartenait même pas à sa famille mais que sa grand-mère servait.

La jeune fille soupira de dépit, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place dans cette vie, peut-être aurait-elle dû mourir également.

Elle releva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit que le chauffeur lui avait adresser la parole.

- vous allez-voir c'est un endroit très agréable! Dit-il

La jeune fille lui sourit doucement, puis elle remarqua que la voiture avançait vers une barrière métallique qui s'ouvrit automatiquement pour la laisser entrer.

La voiture s'arrêta peut après l'entrée et le chauffeur descendit pour lui ouvrir la portière et la faire descendre.

- vous ne me conduisez pas jusqu'à la maison? Demanda Yumi tandis que le chauffeur déchargeait toute sa vie, sa valise toutes neuve avec des vêtements neuf également.

- je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais c'est une propriété privée, si je m'avance lus loin je vais avoir des problèmes! Dit-il avant de remonter dans la voiture et de faire demi-tour pour finir par disparaître complètement.

Yumi se retourna vers son avenir qui lui semblait aussi incertain que ce que ce sentier brumeux n'était, elle décida de ramasser doucement son sac de voyage et d'avancer sur le chemin.

Après une marche soutenue, elle arriva devant la maison...enfin pouvait-on vraiment appeler une demeure de cette taille une maison? Yumi progressa jusqu'à la porte qui paraissait lourde et faites des matériaux les plus coûteux et appuya sur la sonnette, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un majordome ne lui ouvre avant de la détailler de la tête au pied.

" ne sait-il donc pas que c'est impoli?" pensa Yumi

- vous devez certainement être la petite fille d'okawa-san, la nouvelle femme de chambre...entre je vous en prie mais éviter de tous salir avec vos chaussures boueuse! Dit-il , Yumi entra donc, ses yeux s'illuminant avec intérêt lorsqu'elle regarda le décor "magnifique" pensa t'elle, il était clair que la famille de ces lieux avait un gôut pour ce qu'il y avait de plus cher et d'une haute qualité.

Puis elle vit une vieille femme avec un visage doux s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

- ma petit Yumi...c'est affreux ce qui t'es arriver... tu as tellement grandi! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

- excusez-moi madame, je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impolie mais qui êtes-vous? Demanda Yumi

la femme recula avant de continuer à sourire.

- les médecins m'avaient prévenus de ton état d'amnésie mais je ne pensais pas que c'était grave à ce point, je suis ta grand-mère! Dit-elle , puis elle prit sa valise unique

- laissez- madame, je vais m'en occuper! Déclara Yumi

- appelle-moi grand-mère et ne t'en fais pas... je suis plus résistante que ce que tu crois! Déclara t'elle, allez-suis moi je vais te montrer ta chambre et t'expliquer ce que tu fais ici! Dit-elle.

En effet cela n'était pas une mauvaise idée car Yumi n'avait aucune petite idée sur sa présence dans cette maison.

Yumi suivit la vieille femme jusqu'au dernier étage ou se trouvait apparemment les chambres des domestiques...quel contraste entre la décoration d'en bas!

La vieille femme toqua à une vieille porte qui tenait encore debout par on ne sait quel miracle et d'ou s'échappait un capharnaüm pas croyable pour les pauvres oreilles de Yumi, la musique baissa et la porte s'ouvrit sur une autre jeune fille, ses 2 longues tresses qui pendouillait sur ses épaules.

- Yoshino-san? Tu es en retard pour le thé de Sachiko ojou-sama! Fit remarquer la vieille dame, la jeune fille parut soudain anxieuse.

- oh!non...je vais me faire tuer! Déclara t'elle

- tu n'as qu'à t'excuser et lui dire que tu apprenais à la nouvelle! Reprit la vieille femme, voici ma petite fille, Yumi! Dit-elle

- grand-mère...t'es génial! Dit-elle avant de saisir la main de Yumi et de l'emmener avec elle, allez-viens avec-moi! Dit-elle

Yoshino arriva à la cuisine ou elle prépara un plâteau avec du thé et des biscuits...

- suis-moi! Yumi et apprend c'est ton nouveau travail! Dit-elle avant d'arriver dans un petit salon ou un piano jouait, un air magnifiquement mélodieux aux oreilles de Yumi qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier la sonorité de ce morceau, elle regarda qui jouait une fois que la musique cessa.

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir un être céleste devant ses yeux tant cette jeune fille était magnifique, de long cheveux noir et soyeux, de splendide yeux bleu qui brillaient d'intelligence, probablement la plus belle personne que Yumi n'avait jamais vu.

- ou étais-tu Yoshino? Tu es en retard! Fit-elle remarquer, la jeune fille au 2 tresses désigna Yumi du doigt.

- je suis désolée ojou-sama, j'ai du montrer à la nouvelle venu quel était son travail et je me suis perdue dans les explications! Cela ne se reproduira plus... s'excusa t'elle

la jeune femme ne sourcilla pas et posa un regard sur la jeune fille en face d'elle, Yumi toujours aussi émerveillée par la femme ne cligna pas une seule fois.

- quel est ton prénom? Demanda la jeune fille

Yumi hésita un moment avant de répondre

- Yumi! Dit-elle fermement

- quel joli prénom...Yoshino! Dorénavant je souhaite que tu la prennes avec toi lors du service de mon thé? Demanda la jeune femme.

- bien ojou-sama! Répondit Yoshino avant de repartir, Yumi resta immobile, regardant la jeune femme porter la tasse à ses lèvres, soudain ses yeux bleu la regardèrent sévèrement.

- ne savez-vous donc pas qu'il est impoli de dévisager quelqu'un de la sorte? Demanda la jeune femme froidement.

Yumi s'inclina et lui tourna le dos avant de rejoindre Yoshino dans le couloir.

- comment s'appelle-t'elle? Demanda Yumi avec un air hébété sur son visage, Yoshino pouffa de rire moqueusement.

- ma pauvre Yumi, tu es tombé sous le charme, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser...Son prénom est Sachiko!dit-elle

- Sachiko! Répéta Yumi dans sa bouche ce prénom si doux semblait moins prestigieux, elle était si belle...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Dès le lendemain matin, Yumi avait été contrainte de porter un uniforme pour se rendre au lycée publique ou elle avait été inscrite.

Elle regardait la voiture noire qui roulait juste à côté du bus puis elle regarda Yoshino qui portait le même uniforme qu'elle.

- pourquoi ne nous à t'on pas proposer d'aller à l'école en voiture? Demanda t'elle

- tu es bien naïve voyons...elle et nous c'est 2 mondes totalement différents, des gens se damneraient pour dormir sous le même toit! Alors au lieu de rêver à un éternel improbable tu ferais mieux de l'oublier et d'aller de l'avant sinon tu finiras malheureuse! Expliqua Yoshino

Yumi soupira longuement, en pensant à cette magnifique jeune fille, soudain le bus s'arrêta, elle suivit Yoshino au dehors, l'école avait l'air d'une école de riche...normal lorsqu'il s'agit d'une école d'élite ou les jeunes filles catholique les plus riche du pays étaient scolarisées.

Yumi regarda l'attroupement qui s'était effectuer à l'entrée, un groupe de filles étaient occupées à accueillir Sachiko tandis que la beauté au cheveux de jais imperturbable marchait sans sourcilier dans l'école.

Yumi se planta devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Gokigenyou! Dit-elle

Sachiko lui sourit un bref instant avant de la contourner et de continuer son chemin, Yoshino attrapa Yumi l'emmenant à l'écart.

- tu es folle? tu veux t'attirer des ennuis? Questionna t'elle, je t'ai dit de faire profil bas! Chuchota t'elle

- je ne vois pas quels ennuis ils pourraient y avoir je lui ai juste dit bonjour! Répondit Yumi

- tu as vu oû nous sommes? Demanda Yoshino

- dans une école! Répondit Yumi

- non! Idiote! On est à Lilian, l'école privée pour filles la plus réputée du Japon, et à ton avis que va t'il se passer si les élèves découvrent que 2 filles de classe moyenne comme-nous y sont?demanda t'elle

Yumi compris ce que Yoshino voulait dire, il faudrait qu'elle se batte pour montrer que dans la vie la richesse ne fait pas l'homme.

Pendant ce temps, Sachiko regardait par la fenêtre du manoir appartenant au conseil étudiant les élèves insouciante qui parlaient de tous et de rien en attendant le début des cours.

Puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur la pile de papier à la place vide ou elle était assise quelques minutes plus tôt, encore du travail qui la retiendrait ce soir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, en tant que présidente du conseil de l'école c'était son devoir , bien entendu si elle avait une petite soeur pour l'aider elle pourrait se décharger un tant soit peu mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé la filles qui lui conviendrait.

Soudain l'image de cette jeune fille qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer hier lui apparut, Yumi, elle secoua la tête, non! Ce n'était pas possible qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient si ils savaient que la jeune fille travaille pour elle, d'un autre côté jamais personne n'avait osé entraver son avancée juste pour lui dire bonjour et encore moins la regarder dans les yeux.

C'était décider, Sachiko devait en apprendre davantages sur cette jeune fille, Yumi Fukuzawa...

Faisant la file à la cantine pour que la cuisinière remplisse les plateaux repas des élèves, soudain, un groupe de fille dépassèrent Yoshino et Yumi.

- eh! Vous! Ce n'est pas votre place! Lança t'elle, le groupe en question se retourna avec un air moqueur.

- c'est à nous que tu t'adresse microbes? Demanda l'une d'elle, Yoshino força Yumi à s'incliner.

- excusez-là...elle est nouvelle, elle ne sait pas! Dit-elle

- tu as de la chance d'être nouvelle, mais apprends vite nos règles! Reprit une autre, Yumi se redressa.

- c'était bien à vous que je parlais! De quel droit nous avez-vous dépasser! S'exclama t'elle.

Alors que Sachiko mangeait à l'étage supérieur réservé aux élèves les plus populaire de l'école, elle entendit des voix qui parvenait d'en bas.

Elle se leva et regarda par dessus la rambarde, voyant Yumi faire la leçons à un groupe de fille de moyenne popularité qui apparemment leur étaient passée devant.

" intéressant" pensa t'elle " voyons voir comment elle va se tirer de là" pensa Sachiko regardant avec intérêt la scène.

- écoute la nouvelle, dans cette école c'est la lois du plus vieux et à en juger par tes ridicules couettes tu dois n'être qu'en première...alors respecte les ainées mais tu as de la chance je suis généreuse aujourd'hui! Déclara t'elle

- c'est ridicule! S'exclama t'elle, un silence totale entoura la pièce, tous le monde se retourna vers Yumi et les filles du groupe.

- qu'as-tu dit? Demanda l'une d'elle

- j'ai dit que c'était ridicule comme système, je n'aurais jamais aucun respect à vous donner vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sale peste et vous ne méritez aucun respect de ma part! Déclara t'elle

Tous le monde resta bouche-bée devant cette fille qui avait été la première à se mettre dans le chemin de cette bande de fille.

Yumi prit la main de Yoshino

celle de la bande qui paraissait être le leader et qui avait parlé à Yumi depuis le début lança son bras en l'air pour gifler Yumi, mais alors que sa main allait s'abattre sur la joue de Yumi, quelque chose l'arrêta.

Un brouhaha de murmure s'éleva dans la salle, Yumi leva ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Sachiko en personne retenir la main de cette fille.

- ça suffit maintenant! Tu ne mérites pas d'être respectée tant que tu ne respectes pas tes pairs! À partir de maintenant tu mangeras en bas avec les autres jeunes filles peut-être alors apprendras tu à respecter tes semblables! Dit-elle sur un ton sévère avant de lâcher sa main, la filles en question eut les larmes aux yeux avant de s'enfouir en courant , sa bande de copines la suivant comme une bande de groupie.

Yumi regardait Sachiko avec un air étonner, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Sachiko la défendrait, mais pourquoi?

- tous va bien? Demanda t'elle

Yumi affirma d'un signe de tête, puis Sachiko remonta d'ou elle était venue pour terminer son repas tandis que les filles d'en bas paraissaient montrer une certaine sympathie envers Yumi.

- Ogasawara-sama doit vraiment te trouver intéressante pour te défendre et t'adresser la parole jamais personne ne l'avait vu défendre une camarade...déclara Yoshino ébahie.

Yumi ne savait pas non plus, pourquoi lui avoir adresser la parole ou l'avoir défendue et puis retourner à ses petites affaires et faire semblant de rien?

En rentrant ce soir là, Yumi enfila sa robe de maid bleu clair avec un tablier blanc pour préparer le goûter de Sachiko qui devait rentrer bientôt.

Yumi prit le plateau regardant vers Yoshino

- vas-y tu connais le chemin non? Demanda Yoshino, Yumi avançait d'un pas lent pour être certaine de ne rien faire tomber, elle suivit la musique mélodieuse qui devenait de plus en plus distincte à mesure qu'elle arrivait à la pièce.

Finalement elle entra doucement et posa le plateau sur la petite table, elle regarda Sachiko occupée à jouer, et ferma les yeux pour apprécier la musique, un air qui lui semblait raconter l'histoire d'un chaton qui essaye d'attraper un papillon.

- je vois que tu apprécies, sais-tu de qui il s'agit? Demanda Sachiko

Yumi ouvrit les yeux, confuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

En fait elle n'en avait aucune idée mais c'était comme si le prénom avait jaillit de ses pensées.

- Cho...Chopin! Dit-elle

Sachiko sourit apparemment satisfaite de la réponse de Yumi .

- c'est bien du Chopin, sais-tu jouer? Demanda t'elle

- non, je ne pense pas que j'ai déjà jouer du piano et si j'en ai déjà jouer je ne m'en rappelle plus! Répondit Yumi

Sachiko se leva doucement et s'assit sur le canapé, Yumi s'apportait à partir.

- tu peux rester...dit-elle, cela ne me dérange pas d'avoir un peu de compagnie! Lança t'elle

Yumi fit volta face puis s'inclina.

- Sachiko-sama! Je vous remercie de m'avoir défendue tantôt à l'école! Dit-elle

- je ne te défendais pas en particulier! Dit-elle mordant ans un biscuit

- mais alors? Pourquoi? Demanda Yumi

- j'ai défendu tes propos! Qui m'ont semblé juste, je n'aimes pas qu'on use de son pouvoir pour écraser les autres personnes! Expliqua t'elle

Alors-là Yumi ne comprenait plus...cette fille faisait parfois si froid dans le dos et finalement elle n'avait pas l'air aussi froide que les gens le pensaient.

- tu veux apprendre? Demanda Sachiko, les yeux de Yumi s'écarquillèrent.

- apprendre? Répéta Yumi

Sachiko fit sortir un petit rire qui parut si doux aux oreilles de Yumi

- ton visage n'est jamais figé n'est-ce pas? Veux-tu apprendre à jouer du piano? Demanda Sachiko

- bien-sûr, si vous vous sentez être à la hauteur pour m'apprendre à jouer du piano alors je serais ravie d'être votre élèves! Répondit Yumi

Sachiko fit un beau sourire, Yumi eut l'impression que son coeur s'était arrêter de battre pendant ce temps-là

- très bien alors à partir de demain lorsque tu m'apporteras mon thé je te libérerais de tes tâches ménagères pendant une heure et je t'enseignerais à jouer! Reprit Sachiko

Yumi la remercia , s'inclina et vaqua à ses tâches, elle était vraiment pressée de jouer avec Sachiko.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Yumi était assise en classe, normale lorsqu'on est en cours, mais bien qu'elle paraisse calme Yumi était complètement perdue dans l'océan de ses rêveries.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sachiko était dans chacune de ses pensées, même la nuit, Yumi avait l'impression d'être un vieux pervers à l'affût du moindre mouvement de Sachiko, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle...

- Fukuzawa-san! Veuillez rependre la lecture! Lança le professeur, Yumi s revint à la réalité, se leva et ouvrit son livre, elle n'avait rien suivit du début de la leçon, heureusement la filles juste à côté d'elle avait du remarquer son regard de détresse.

- page 21 ligne 37! Chuchota t'elle

Yumi sourit et reprit la page, ouf! Elle lisait à présent bien qu'elle n'ait pas suivit le début et ne voyait pas de quoi ce livre parlait.

A la fin du cours, elle regarda la jeune fille à côtés d'elle, de long cheveux blond délavé ondulant comme une rivière sur son dos, des yeux bleu vert foncé, une véritable poupée européenne.

- merci! Balbutia t'elle

la jeune fille sourit aimablement, elle était vraiment sympathique et très belle, mais aux yeux de Yumi, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que Sachiko.

- je m'appelle Shimako! Dit-elle, tu as vraiment étonner tous le monde hier à la cafétéria, jamais Sachiko n'a prit la défense de quelqu'un d'autre! Expliqua t'elle

Il était vrai que bizarrement depuis ce matin, des rumeurs circulaient sur Yumi, les filles qu'elle ne connaissait même pas venait la saluer et lui demander comment elle se sentait.

Yoshino la rejoins, saluant Shimako et l'appelant...rosa Gigantea

- rosa gigantea? Répéta Yumi avec un air perplexe pourquoi l'appelait-on de la sorte

- à voir ton expression facial j'en conclus que Shimazu-san ne t'as pas encore parlé du conseil des élèves! Dit-elle , Yumi fit un signe négatif de tête, Shimako lui sourit avant de reprendre,

- dans notre école, il y a des élections chaque année pour élire les 3 représentant du conseil, que nous nommons les roses, Rosa gigantea c'est moi, Rosa foetida est une élève de 2 ème année s'appelant Hasekura Rei et Rosa chinensis la leader du conseil c'est...commença Shimako

- Ogasawara Sachiko-sama! Termina Yumi

- c'est bien cela, Sachiko est élue à ce titre depuis sa première année, ce que tu dois savoir c'est que dans l'école il y a la tradition des grande-soeur et des petite soeurs, les élèves de 3 ème et de 2 ème année peuvent choisir une petite soeur pour les aider, les petites soeur des membres du conseil sont officiellement celles qui reprennent la chandelle pour le titre de roses! Expliqua Shimako

- est-ce que Sachiko-sama à déjà une petite soeur? Demanda Yumi intéressée

- non, Sachiko n'à personne en vue pour le moment et je doute qu'elle puisse trouver une soeur! Répondit Shimako

- en d'autres termes...ne rêve pas Yumi tu n'as aucune chance! Lança Yoshino.

A la fin de la journée, Sachiko était occupée à signer des autorisations pour les différent clubs de l'école.

- Shimako toi qui est en première année, tu ne pourrais pas me renseigner sur une certaine Fukuzawa Yumi? Demanda Sachiko sans retirer ses yeux de la feuilles qu'elle lisait.

Shimako et Rei se regardèrent, avec un air dubitatif sur leur visage.

- Yumi se trouve dans la même classe que moi! Expliqua Shimako

- pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tous d'un coup à une élève de première? Vas-tu prendre une petite soeur? Demanda Rei

- je ne m'y intéresse pas et je ne compte pas la rendre comme petite soeur, c'est juste que je vouais en apprendre plus sur celle qui à tenu tête au groupe de Mariya à la cafétéria! Expliqua Sachiko d'un ton détaché.

Shimako sourit, tous comme Rei, en effet, les 2 filles savaient que lorsque quelque chose retenait l'intention de Sachiko ce n'était pas rien.

- tantôt j'ai parlé avec elle, elle avait l'air également intéressée par toi! Expliqua Shimako

Sachiko releva les yeux, d'une certaine manière cela la flatta au plus haut point.

- que t'as t'elle dit? Demanda t'elle

- elle m'a demandée si tu avais déjà une petite soeur! Répondit Sachiko

Alors que Yumi marchait vers la statue pour prier, car oui, ici à Lilian, les élèves devaient adresser une prière à la statue de la sainte vierge Marie en arrivant le matin avant les cours et en repartant après les cours.

Yumi s'arrêta devant la statue et la regarda longuement, elle ne connaissait aucune prière qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui demander?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtais à partir, elle fut arrêtée net par une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien, se retournant comme pour confirmer à qui cette voix appartenait, elle se retrouvait face à face avec la beauté déroutante .

- est-ce à moi que vous vous adressiez Ogasawara-ojou sama? Demanda Yumi

- c'est bien à toi! Dit-elle, puis elle avança vers Yumi, les 2 filles se regardaient dans les yeux, sentant le souffle de l'autre à quelque centimètre de leur bouche.

- ton col est mal noué! Dit-elle, Yumi rougit, veux-tu me tenir mon sac? Demanda Sachiko, Yumi tint son sac, et Sachiko arrangea le col de Yumi, lui nouant correctement son foulard, regarde! Dit-elle

- merci! Répondit Yumi avant de rendre son sac à Sachiko, celle-ci lui sourit chaleureusement.

- prend soin de ton col, Maria-sama nous regarde! Dit-elle, au fait Yumi, serais-tu d'accord pour rentrer avec moi? En bus? Demanda Sachiko

Yumi rougit ¤serais-ce une façon de me demander pour me raccompagner?¤ Pensa t'elle

- bien-sûr! Répondit Yumi sur un ton enthousiasme, puis elle déchanta, elle n'avait pris que le bus qu'avec Yoshino et elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de le prendre seule, surtout que Yoshino avait du rester à l'école à cause de son club.

- ne t'en fais pas Yumi, c'est nouveau également pour moi! dit Sachiko, elle avait lu les expressions de Yumi , comme pour se rassurer, elle avait saisit la main de Yumi.

Yumi rougit profondément en sentant la main de Sachiko saisir la sienne, mais d'une certaine façon elle se sentait bien comme-ça , elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Les 2 jeunes filles montèrent dans le bus et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la maison de Sachiko.

Les 2 filles marchèrent jusqu'à la maison côte à côte, d'égal à égal, mais Yumi savait qu'une fois passée la porte de l'entrée, cette égalité social prendrait fin

- tu ne t'es pas inscrite à un club? demanda Sachiko

- non, les clubs qu'il y a ne me convienne pas vraiment! Répondit Yumi

- Yumi! N'oublie pas ta leçon de piano! Rappela Sachiko, Yumi sourit, elle n'avait pas oublié

- j'arrive, je vais me changer et je vous prépare votre goûté Ogasawara-Ojou-sama! Dit-elle avec respect, elle monta vers sa chambre en 4ème vitesse pour se changer.

- Alors ma petite fille, je vois que Sachiko-ojou-sama t'apprécie! Dit sa grand-mère en souriant

- oui, grand-mère! Je dois y aller! Dit-elle finissant d'ajuster son tablier.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce avec son plateau, cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucune musique.

Yumi laissa son plateau heurter le sol tandis qu'elle voyait la scène la plus atroce se dérouler devant ses yeux, un jeune homme embrassait Sachiko, le coeur de Yumi se serra.

Elle ramassa les morceaux de porcelaine brisée , balbutia des excuses et s'enfoui aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

" pourquoi? pourquoi cela me blesse t'il autant..." pensa t'elle

Pendant ce temps dans le salon de musique, une violente gifle s'écrasa sur la joue du jeune homme.

- ne me touche plus jamais! Suguru! Menaça t'elle

- je suis ton fiancé voyons! Dit-il

- va t'en! Je ne veux pas te voir! S'exclama t'elle avec haine.

Le jeune homme s'en alla, claquant la porte derrière lui et Sachiko s'effondra sur le sol pour pleurer.

" mon dieu Yumi qu'as-tu penser de moi?" pensa t'elle " pourquoi je me soucie autant d'elle?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Assise sur son lit, Yumi pensait à ce qui c'était passer la veille, pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme-cela? Elle ressentait énormément de colère contre cet individus qu'elle avait surpris bouche à bouche avec Sachiko mais pourquoi?

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui c'était samedi, le jour de congé de Yumi et de Yoshino, aujourd'hui Yumi allait pouvoir passer sa journée loin de cette maison.

La jeune fille prit un album photo avec elle, sa grand-mère lui avait confié la veille espérant que Yumi retrouve ses souvenirs, la jeune fille était donc sortie avec l'album photo sous le bras pour trouver un endroit paisible ou elle pourrait le feuilleter à sa guise.

Elle choisit un arbre solitaire et s'y assit à son ombre, ouvrant le livre pour regarder les photos.

Sachiko soupira, ce n'était pas très féminin mais rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher et surtout pas le sentiment de bataille à l'intérieur d'elle-même...

Suguru était son cousin mais également son fiancé alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laisser l'embrasser? Pourquoi c'était elle sentie comme-ci elle avait trahis Yumi?

Avant de vraiment s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille marchait dehors à travers les arbres centenaires du domaine.

Soudain elle tomba sur Yumi, assise dos contre un énorme tronc, elle paraissait feuilleter quelque chose mais son visage semblait contrarier, un si doux visage, Sachiko n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi mignonne des cheveux bruns, un visage encore poupons et pourtant féminin à la fois la définissions même du mot mignon.

Doucement elle s'approcha, soudain une branche craqua sous ses pieds Yumi sursauta et regarda Sachiko.

- excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur, je ne voulais pas! Dit Sachiko

- c'est moi qui suis désolée...je ne voulais pas m'accaparer votre jardin mais cet endroit est calme et c'est bon pour réfléchir! Expliqua t'elle

- je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi? Demanda Sachiko

Yumi fit un signe positif de tête, ainsi Sachiko s'installa aux côtés de Yumi, qui referma l'album.

- tu sais Yumi pour hier...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Dit-elle mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier et pourtant elle voulait que Yumi la pardonne mais pourquoi?

- Ojou-sama...vous êtes chez-vous, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour être entrée sans prévenir et vous déranger votre amoureux et vous! S'excusa Yumi

- je ne l'aime pas! Répondit Sachiko, les mots avaient coulés tous seuls, jamais elle n'avait été honnête avec ses sentiments et pourtant elle venait de les libérer avec cette fille qui travaillait pour elle.

Yumi ne savait pas quoi dire, un flots de questions envahissaient sa tête, elle regarda Sachiko avec ses grands-yeux bruns étonnés.

- vous à t'il malmener? Demanda Yumi inquiète, Sachiko fit un signe négatif de tête

- non, c'est mon cousin mais également mon fiancé, j'ai été promise au mariage lorsque j'étais petite, mais je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais aimé et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire! Dit-elle, de si beaux yeux remplis de larmes c'est une triste vision.

Yumi la prit dans ses bras, c'était un reflex, elle caressa ses longs cheveux pendant que Sachiko déversait toutes sa peine sur son épaule maigre.

Sachiko ne s'était jamais sentie comme-ça, pour la première-fois de sa vie, elle pouvait relâcher tous le poids qui pesaient sur ses épaules, Yumi ,était-ce donc une amie? Était-ce cela qu'elle ressentait pour Yumi? De l'amitié? Sûrement qu'aurais t'elle pu ressentir d'autre à l'égard de cette fille? Y penser sonnait déjà bien assez ridicule.

Yumi se sentait étrangement calme malgré les larmes de Sachiko, elle aimait avoir Sachiko près d'elle, pourtant cela ne faisait que 3 jours qu'elle était arrivée...et pourtant Yumi avait l'impression de connaître Sachiko de l'avoir déjà vue avant?

Yumi remarqua que Sachiko s'était assoupie contre son épaule, probablement fatiguée par tant de pleurs, Yumi positionna la tête de Sachiko contre ses cuisses et continua à caresser ses longs cheveux.

Elle regarda pensivement le visage endormir de la belle jeune fille, Sachiko avait beau avoir l'air mature et froide, elle n'en restait pas moins une adolescente elle aussi, au fond, elle et Yumi n'étaient pas aussi différente, elles recherchaient encore leurs véritables identités.

Que Sachiko pouvait-être belle, Yumi avait l'impression d'avoir un ange devant ses yeux, sa peau laiteuse paraissait être si douce, Yumi ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue doucement du bout de ses doigts.

Sachiko ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleu suite à la caresse de Yumi, elle se releva.

- Je te remercie Yumi de m'avoir soutenue! Dit-elle

- je vous en prie Ojou-sama c'était naturel de ma part! Reprit-elle

- Yumi, pour une raison qui m'échappe je ressens quelque chose de fort à ton égard...commença Sachiko

Le coeur de Yumi s'emballa, ses joues s'empourprèrent et son corp se mit à chauffer sans raison.

- je veux que tu soies mon amie...Alors appelle-moi Sachiko! Reprit-elle

Pour une raison méconnue Yumi se sentait affreusement...déçue, pourtant elle sourit pour ne pas inquiéter Sachiko.

- d'accord alors soyons amie Sachiko! Répondit Yumi

Les yeux de Sachiko s'agrandir, la juste maintenant au moment ou Yumi avait prononcer son prénom sans titre honorifique, un sentiment de joie s'était emparer de Sachiko.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais? Demanda Sachiko

- oh!rien! Juste un vieil album photo, je pensais pouvoir me souvenir mais ces photos m'ont toutes l'air inconnue et sans intérêt! Expliqua Yumi.

- et si on rattrapaient la leçon de piano d'hier? Proposa Sachiko

- très bien! Allons-y! Répondit Yumi enthousiaste.

Sachiko était un très bon professeur de piano, patiente, pédagogique, elle avait expliqué toutes les bases .

- Allez maintenant joue! Dit-elle

- mais euh...! se braqua Yumi

- joue, encore une fois! Reprit Sachiko, elle vint se placer à côté de Yumi, la main sur son épaule, 1,2,3 allez! Dit-elle en commençant à jouer "l'ave Maria de Back"

Yoshino qui passait par là, regarda par l'entre-ouverture de la porte, un choc, Sachiko et Yumi avaient en ce moment l'air très proche, un aura de douceur les entouraient comme-ci les voir ensemble était normal voir destiner à se réaliser, Yoshino sourit doucement et repartit.

Le doigt de Yumi appuya sur la mauvaise note.

- oh!zut! Je le savais...je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi Sachiko! Dit-elle

- tu trouves, je pense que pour une première-fois ce n'était pas mal du tous! Assura Sachiko en encourageant Yumi avec un tendre sourire.

Yumi se releva du siège, la fin de la journée approchais, dès lundi Yumi reprendrait son rôle de femme de service, est-ce que Sachiko allait-elle toujours la traiter comme une amie.

Sachiko repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de Yumi pour la remettre correctement derrière son oreille.

- bien-sûr Yumi que je te traiterais toujours comme mon amie! Répondit-elle, Yumi fit une grimace avec son visage, une fois de plus on avait pu lire tous ce qu'elle pensait.

- merci Sachiko! Dit-elle avant de repartir.

Sachiko regarda l'album que Yumi avait oublié sur le dessus du piano, elle hésita un moment entre lui rendre et regarder et finalement la curiosité l'emporta.

Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta, il y avait des photos de la familles de Yumi, de Yumi enfant et puis la dernière photo, une photo de Yumi et de Sachiko enfant.

Sachiko sourit, passant son doigt sur le portrait de Yumi, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi elle ressentait autant d'affection à l'égard de Yumi, étant enfant elles étaient les meilleures amie du monde.

Yumi avait tellement changer, pas étonnant que Sachiko n'ai pas fait le rapprochement, mais cette photo lui rappelait de bon souvenir passer avec sa seule et plus chère amie.

Elle ferait tous pour que Yumi retrouve sa mémoire.

Sachiko monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage ou le personnel de la maison logeait, elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds avant, les quelques personnes qui la croisèrent eurent l'air effrayé et étonné en même temps.

Elle suivit le couloir et tomba sur une porte fermée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que derrière cette porte se trouvait Yumi.

Elle toqua avant d'entendre un "entrez", elle tourna la poignée et tomba effectivement sur Yumi, assise à son bureau mais également sur Yoshino occupée à faie un solo d'air-guitare .

Les 2 jeunes filles se regardèrent, puis se levèrent inquiète.

- Ojou-sama que faites-vous ici? Y a t'il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin? Demanda Yoshino perturbée, Sachiko sourit et s'approcha de Yumi lui tendant son album.

- tu l'avais oublié dans la salle de musique, je me suis dites qu'il était important pour toi! Reprit Sachiko, Yumi pris l'album et offrit un sourire affectueux à Sachiko

Yoshino, elle, était littéralement bouche-bée...quelque chose de louche se tramait...elle en était persuadée.

- merci Sachiko! Répondit Yumi, puis Sachiko s'en alla comme elle était venue, Yoshino sauta carrément sur Yumi l'assaillant de questions.

- Yumi? Tu me cache quelque chose! Lança t'elle

- mais non! Sachiko m'as juste demander d'être son amie c'est tous! Répondit Yumi

- c'est-tous! Tu ne t'imagines donc pas quel chance tu as! Sachiko n'à jamais eu de véritable amis ça fait 3 jours que tu es arrivée et bam! Elle te demande pour être son amie et mieux encore monte jusqu'ici pour te rendre un album et toi tu trouves que c'est tous! Reprit Yoshino

- serais-tu jalouse? Demanda Yumi

- pas du tous! Mais je trouve ça étrange...pourquoi toi! Elle te connaît à peine! Dit-elle

Yumi haussa les épaules, elle non plus ne savait pas pourquoi? Tous ce qu'elle savait c'est que lorsqu'elle était avec Sachiko elle ressentait quelque chose de très fort! Et c'était tous ce qui comptait à ses yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Alors que Yumi et Yoshino arrivaient tous juste aux portes de l'école, un attroupement d'élèves fonça vers les 2 jeunes filles.

- Fukuzawa-san, quel est la nature de vos relations avec Ogasawara-sama? Demanda une fille avec une haute queue de cheval.

- ma relation? Répéta Yumi hébétée.

La jeune fille paraissait impatiente de la réponse de Yumi, elle était-là avec un calpin et un crayon à l'affût de la moindre réponse.

- qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que Fukuzawa-san entretient une relation avec Rosa-chinensis? Demanda Yoshino

La fille en question sortit une photo, Sachiko occupée à arranger le col de Yumi, à cette photo, Yumi rougit légèrement, qui aurait bien pu prendre cette photo?

Yoshino regarda Yumi avec un air qui voulait clairement dire " tu me raconteras tous plus tard!"

- Alors? Fukuzawa-san seriez-vous la candidate pour devenir la petite soeur de rosa-chinensis? Demanda la fille

- Quel est le but de tous cet attroupement? Demanda Sachiko en arrivant à hauteur de Yumi, elle posa sa main sur son épaule , as-tu été importunée par ces gens? Demanda t'elle

Yumi sourit et fit un signe négatif de tête, tandis que la fille prenait des notes.

- Minako-san! Pourrais-tu éviter de publier des hérésies? Si tu veux des réponses à tes questions alors demande-moi une interview ! Déclara Sachiko

- et à propos de cette photo? Demanda Minako en montrant la photo qu'elle avait déjà montrer à Yumi.

- je ne vois pas ce qui choque, je replaçais juste le col d'une première année, ça aurait put arriver à n'importe qui d'autre! Expliqua t'elle, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une réunion à présider et les classes vont bientôt commencer! Dit-elle

Yumi la regarda s'éloigner et soupira " elle est si belle dans tous ce qu'elle fait, je voudrais être comme elle!" Elle fut happée à la réalité lorsque Yoshino la tira par la main jusqu'à la salle de classe.

Lorsqu'elle entra tous le monde se tut et la dévisagea puis des murmures s'élevèrent.

Yumi s'assit et regarda la place vide de Shimako, la jeune fille était en réunion avec Sachiko.

Yumi se demandaient bien comment les réunions se passaient, son imagination fertile se mit en route une fois de plus, imaginant Sachiko et Shimako occupée à boire du thé dans un jardin remplit de fleurs.

Elle se ressaisit lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise devant elle, une des filles de la classe la regardait fixement.

- qu'est-ce que rosa-chinensis peut- bien te trouver? Tu es banale et sans importance...dit-elle puis elle se leva et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Yumi , si tu t'approche encore d'elle...je te tue! Sachiko est à moi! Chuchota t'elle

Yumi frémit, ce n'était pas elle qui s'approchait de Sachiko, c'était Sachiko qui trouvait toujours le moyen de s'approcher d'elle.

- ça ne va pas Yumi-san? Demanda Shimako inquiète lorsqu'elle entra et vit Yumi avec un visage tourmenté.

Yumi regarda en direction de cette fille puis baissa ses yeux au sol avant de relever la tête et de faire mine de sourire.

- si, excuse-moi Shimako je pensais à autre-chose! Dit-elle pour rassurer la jeune fille

- très bien, au fait, nous avons parlé de toi à la réunion, nous aimerions que tu viennes de temps en temps au manoir avec-nous pour nous aider! Est-ce que tu acceptes? Demanda Shimako .

Les paroles de la fille tournèrent dans les pensées de Yumi, elle avait tellement envie d'y aller mais...cette fille lui faisait peur.

- je suis désolée Shimako, mais je ne peux pas ... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en avant comme-ça alors qu'il y a des personnes qui sont ici depuis plus longtemps que moi qui en seraient ravie! Répondit-elle avec un air déçu sur son visage.

- je comprends, tu as une attitude noble! Dit-elle en souriant.

Sachiko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait mit tant d'effort pour que Yumi se joignent à eux et la jeune fille avait refuser.

- Sachiko-sama, je pense que quelque chose se passe ... Yumi avait l'air inquiète et déçue lorsqu'elle à refuser la proposition! Expliqua Shimako

- c'est dommage, nous aurions bien besoin de main d'oeuvre pour la préparation du spectacle du conseil! Déclara Rei

- j'irais la voir à la fin des cours! Dit Sachiko

Une fois la fin des cours annoncé, Yumi s'apprêtait à partir avec Yoshino lorsque Sachiko arriva dans la classe, souriant à Yumi.

- Yumi, puis-je te parler une minutes? Demanda Sachiko

- je vais t'attendre à l'arrêt de bus! Déclara Yoshino en sortant de la classe

Sachiko s'approcha de Yumi et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la jeune fille sursauta à ce contact.

- Yumi, Shimako m'à dit que tu avais refusé de venir nous aider... je souhaiterais savoir la raison de ton refus! Dit-elle avec un regard convaincu.

Yumi n'était pas du genre à mentir, elle avait envie d'aller aider mais elle ne savait pas de quoi cette fille serait capable si elle acceptait.

Finalement elle prit son courage à 2 mains.

- aujourd'hui j'ai reçu des menaces de mort parce que j'étais trop proches de toi! Avoua Yumi avant de baisser les yeux gênée.

Sachiko était sous le choc, elle serra Yumi dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos.

- Yumi...tu n'as aucune peur à avoir comment s'appelle cette-fille? Se renseigna Sachiko

- je ne sais pas son prénom mais elle est assise devant-moi! Informa Yumi

- Yumi, tu n'as aucune peur à avoir, si tu viens nous aider, cette fille ne pourra jamais te faire du mal car tu seras toujours avec quelqu'un! Expliqua Sachiko ,j'espère que tu viendras nous aider! Dit-elle

Sachiko et Yumi arrivèrent ensemble à l'arrêt de bus.

- Yoshino-san! Sais-tu qui se trouve devant Yumi en classe? Demanda Sachiko

- Mifuyu Saïwa ! Répondit Yoshino

Sachiko fit un regard surpris lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom et ce prénom.

- Sachiko-sama vous vous sentez-bien? Demanda Yumi

- oui, Yumi, c'est juste que cette fille je la connais, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit elle, tu dois te tromper Yumi, elle devait te faire une blague! expliqua Sachiko

- vous avez sans doute raison , je me suis inquiétée pour rien! Dit-elle


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Yumi se prépara de bonne heure, aujourd'hui elle allait partir plus tôt avec Sachiko pour assister au préparatif du spectacle pour la fête de l'école.

Yumi descendit les escaliers doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoivent Sachiko qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers et qui lui souriait.

- tu n'as pas eu trop de difficulté à te lever? Demanda t'elle

Yumi secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre.

- non, avec Yoshino qui ronfle...j'étais réveillée avant! Expliqua t'elle en grimaçant légèrement ce qui fit sortir un petit rire de la bouche de Sachiko.

- très bien alors que dirais-tu que nous partions? Proposa Sachiko avec un ton doux, Yumi acquiesça avec un sourire.

Yumi monta silencieusement dans la voiture noire à la suite de Sachiko, Yumi avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu la scène, probablement était-ce son imagination et pourtant...

- Pardon? Demanda t'elle, Yumi était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce que Sachiko venait de lui dire.

- Je te demandais si tu avais déjà jouer dans un pièce? Demanda Sachiko

- non! Enfin peut-être, oui euh! Je ne m'en souviens plus... Répondit-elle

- Est-ce que cela te dirais d'avoir un rôle dans la notre? Interrogea Sachiko avec espoir, Yumi ne savait pas trop quoi répondre mais les yeux de Sachiko, ces yeux bleu l'hypnotisais sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

- si vous le souhaitez alors je le ferais! Avait-elle répondu

- je suis heureuse! Reprit Sachiko avec un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres.

Sachiko et Yumi marchaient côte à côte sur le chemin de l'école, malgré qu'il fut encore très tôt, de nombreuses élèves y étaient également, et toutes s'étonnaient de les voir ensemble.

Sachiko ,elle, n'avait pas l'air plus perturbée que cela, apparemment les rumeurs sur elle et Yumi ne l'inquiétait guère.

Tandis que pour Yumi c'était tout autre-chose, si elle n'avait pas très bien dormit ce n'était pas tout à fait à cause de Yoshino c'était surtout à cause de cette fille qui l'avait menacée, et si elle recommençait?

Sachiko voyait bien que quelque chose la tracassait aussi, sans vraiment prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, la jeune fille saisit la main de Yumi et la serra dans la sienne.

Les yeux de Yumi s'agrandirent avec la surprise, elle sentait son coeur s'emballer , encore ce sentiment de déjà vu qui s'emparait d'elle.

- ne t'en fais pas, viens maintenant! Tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de ce que les gens racontent! Rassura Sachiko en tirant Yumi vers le manoir des Roses.

Une magnifique petite bâtisse, Yumi se laissant guider par Sachiko à l'intérieur, arrivée au premier étage, Sachiko lâcha subitement la main de Yumi avant d'entrer.

Le regard de Yumi tomba sur Shimako qui l'accueillait avec un grand sourire et sur une grande fille au cheveux court.

- Yumi, tu connais déjà Shimako Rosa gigantea et voici Rei Rosa foetida! Expliqua Sachiko , Yumi s'inclina

- je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Rei-sama! Dit-elle à ces mots le regard de Sachiko devint dure comme elle s'approchait de Yumi.

- Yumi, tu es nouvelle alors je me permets de te prévenir , une fois à l'école la tradition est de mise que tu nous appelles par nos titres respectifs comprends-tu? Demanda Sachiko , la fin de sa phrase sonnait d'un ton doux.

- Oui, je suis désolée de vous avoir embarrassée Rosa-Foetida! S'excusa t'elle

Sachiko sourit fièrement mais également avec un regard attendrit ce qui n'échappa pas à Shimako et Rei .

- Yumi, nous avons un rôle parfait pour toi, cette année nous jouons Cendrillon et il nous manque un des rôles principal aussi nous aimerions que tu joues le rôle de Cendrillon! Expliqua Sachiko

- Mais...mais...Sachik...Rosa-chinensis! Les rôles principaux ne sont-ils pas incarner par les membres du yamayurikai ? Demanda Yumi

Les trois roses se regardèrent avant de rigoler .

- En fait Yumi, tu as raison mais le fait est que tu convient à ce rôle car vois-tu nous récupérons certain costume d'ancienne pièce et il s'est avéré que le costume que nous avions choisit pour le rôle de Cendrillon est un peut...petit pour nous! Expliqua Rei

- Si je comprend bien vous me choisissiez uniquement parce que je rentre dans le costume? Demanda Yumi, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou au contraire humiliée

- c'est ça mais c'est également parce que si tu jouais le rôle du prince ça serait inhabituelle de voir un prince plus petit que sa cendrillon ne crois-tu pas? Demanda Rei

- je vois, mais je peux savoir qui sera le prince? Demanda Yumi elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui réponde Rosa Foetida.

- Rosa chinensis se chargera du rôle tu y vois un inconvénient? Demanda Shimako

Yumi rougit profondément, Sachiko-sama en prince? Eh! Attendez...Dans Cendrillon n'y avait-il pas une scène de baisé? Se demanda Yumi

- non...ça me va parfaitement! je suis certaine que Rosa chinensis sera parfaite dans ce rôle là! Ce n'est pas que je veuille dire qu'elle n'à pas un talent suffisant pour jouer les 2 rôles parce que je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait assurer tous les rôle parfaitement! C'est parfait ! Dit-elle gênée.

- très bien alors voici le script avec tes dialogues! Dit Sachiko en lui remettant un petit livret.

Yumi ne se sentait décidément pas à sa place en ces lieux, aussi elle soupir un grand coup lorsque Shimako et elle prirent congé pour se rendre en classe.

- tu prendras l'habitude, Sachiko garde toujours les mauvaises surprise pour la fin! Expliqua Shimako

- pourquoi n'as-tu pas prit ta place légitime en tant que Cendrillon? Demanda Yumi , en effet, Shimako était très belle et elle aurait sans doute mieux convenu au rôle que Yumi.

- Tous simplement parce que Sachiko voulait que ce rôle soit à toi! Toi et Sachiko vous êtes pareilles et pourtant si différentes! Un jour tu comprendras! Expliqua Shimako.

Lorsque Yumi rentra dans la classe suivant Shimako, elle évita le regard de la fille assise en face d'elle, un regard de haine.

Yoshino interpella Yumi lorsqu celle-ci sortit de la classe à la pause de midi.

- Tu me caches quelques chose? Demanda t'elle l'oeil brillant

- je joue Cendrillon à la pièce et Sachiko est le prince! Dit-elle de toutes manière elle était bien incapable de mentir.

- je le savais...Sachiko et toi vous allez vous unir dans un amour partagé avec un premier baisé et...commença Yoshino jusqu'à ce que Shimako les interrompes.

- Yumi, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas nous allons être en retard, Yoshino si tu veux venir tu es la bienvenue pour nous aider! Proposa Shimako.

C'est comme-ça que Yoshino fut affublée du rôle de la méchante soeur , les répétitions commencèrent.

Enfin la scène principale arriva celle de la valse avec le prince et Cendrillon.

- as-tu déjà dansé? Demanda Sachiko

- non! Répondit catégoriquement Yumi , Sachiko la pris par la taille avec une main et de l'autre serra sa main libre .

- ne regarde pas tes pieds, regarde-moi dans les yeux et surtout détends-toi! Tu dois t'amuser, danser c'est aimer! Expliqua Sachiko.

Yumi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rouge comme une tomate tandis que Sachiko la faisait danser et pourtant elle se sentait bien, elle avait l'impression que tous les malheurs du monde avait disparu, il n'y avait que Sachiko et elle.

Rei, Yoshino et Shimako se regardèrent.

- je n'ai jamais vu une danse aussi parfaitement exécutée, elles ne font vraiment qu'un comme... commença Rei

- un couple! Acheva Shimako

tandis que Sachiko et Yumi valsaient avec grâce.

Mais cette danse n'était pas pour plaire à tous le monde, cachée derrière la fenêtre du gymnase, une fille les regardaient, la mâchoire serrée et des yeux de meurtrier rivé sur Yumi...

Arrivée dans leur chambre, Yoshino regarda Yumi, elle avait arboré ce sourire heureux sur son visage pendant tous le chemin du retour.

- Yumi, tu ne devrais pas attendre de Sachiko qu'elle retourne tes sentiments car elle ne le fera pas! Prévint Yoshino , le visage de Yumi s'assombrit

- Yoshino? Appela Yumi

- Yumi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais crois-moi laisse tomber sinon elle te blesseras! Conseilla Yoshino.

La nuit tomba et bientôt les 2 filles allèrent se coucher , Yumi se retournait ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle se leva doucement et s'avança dans le couloir, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de musique.

Elle poussa la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Sachiko, apparemment , elle non plus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

- oh!Yumi ,c'est-toi! Tu m'as surprise je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici! Déclara Sachiko la main sur son coeur.

- Excusez-moi! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre! Dit-elle

- tu devrais faire attention! Si on te prends à rôder dans la maison pendant la nuit on risque de croire que tu es une voleuse! Dit-elle

- je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, vous avez confiance en moi n'est-ce pas? Demanda Yumi , Sachiko s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- oui, dit-elle doucement

s'ensuivit un petit silence pendant lequel les 2 jeunes filles se regardaient dans les yeux.

- Yumi cela te dirais de partager une tasse de thé avec-moi? Demanda Sachiko

- avec plaisir, je vais le préparer! Dit-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soie arrêtée par Sachiko

- laisse-moi le faire, tu es mon invitée! Déclara Sachiko .

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sachiko revint avec 2 tasses de thé et des petits biscuits.

- Yumi, je voulais te parler de quelques chose! Expliqua Sachiko

- je vous écoute! Répondit Yumi

- comme tu l'as déjà sûrement remarqué il y a une scène ou le prince et la princesse s'embrasse, je voulais savoir si cela te dérangeais étant donné que le prince c'est moi? Demanda Sachiko

Honnêtement Yumi ne savait as quoi répondre, il était clair d'un côté que cela l'ennuyait, non pas parce que Sachiko était une fille, mais parce que Yumi n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant ou en tous cas elle n'en avait aucun souvenir et d'un autres côté elle en avait très envie, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était attirée comme-ça par Sachiko.

- ça ne me dérange pas! Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas vous d'avoir à m'embrasser! Dit-elle

Sachiko ferma les yeux et sourit , une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues.

- Yumi as-tu déjà embrassé une personne avant? Demanda Sachiko

- non! Répondit- la jeune fille un peu honteuse.

Sachiko prit le visage de Yumi dans ses mains et l'apporta doucement vers son visage, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètre l'une de l'autre.

- laisse-moi te montrer! Chuchota t'elle, son souffle chatouillant les lèvres de Yumi, une grande excitation s'empara de Sachiko, elle avait déjà été embrassée auparavant par son cousin mais jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela.

Au moment ou Yumi fermait les yeux pour apprécier son tout premier baisé, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et la lumière s'alluma tandis que la grand-mère de Yumi se tenait -là le regard choqué.

Sachiko laissa Yumi aller , honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

- Yumi, monte te coucher, mais ne pense pas que nous n'allons pas avoir une discutions! Dit-elle

Yumi se leva et obéit , montant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, son coeur battait encore la chamade.

- madame Okawa, ce n'est pas la faute de Yumi, on répétait pour une scène de théâtre, s'il vous plaît ne la blâmer pas! Dit Sachiko

la vieille femme se retourna, le visage éprouvant de la compassion.

- j'ai toujours-su ce que vous éprouviez pour ma petite fille, ojou-sama, mais vous savez comme-moi que si vous commencer une relation avec elle vous finirez par la blesser alors si vous avez un tant sois peu de considération pour ma petite fille je vous demande d'en rester-là! Dit-elle avant de partir à son tour laissant Sachiko seule dans la pièce.

Seule, la jeune fille l'avait toujours été jusqu'au moment ou elle avait rencontré Yumi.

- Yumi! Murmura Sachiko


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Yoshino était appuyée sur son coude et regardait son amie Yumi qui paraissait avoir un sommeil agité, en effet, Yumi ne cessait de se retourner et paraissait être en sueur.

Yoshino se leva et avança doucement près de son amie pour secouer son épaule avec prudence, Yumi ouvrit ses grands yeux moka, un regard emplit de terreur, presqu'immédiatement la jeune fille se mit à pleurer, Yoshino la prit dans ses bras et la rassura longuement.

- tu as fais un cauchemar ? Demanda Yoshino caressant les cheveux de Yumi

Yumi tremblait encore, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vu...beaucoup de sang, des personnes qui criaient.

Yoshino regarda Yumi endormie dans ses bras, une légère rougeur apparu sur ses joues son coeur battait à un rythme rapide.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Yoshino se réveilla, il lui sembla que Yumi était brûlante de fièvre, elle prévint donc la grand-mère de Yumi et il fut décidé qu'elle devrait rester au lit et se reposer.

Yumi essaya de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu dans son cauchemar, mais toutes les images étaient floue, soudain, sa porte s'ouvrit sur sa grand-mère qui s'assit sur son lit.

- Yumi, j'aimerais te parler à propos d'hier...commença la vieille femme , Yumi s'assit sur son lit malgré la fièvre.

La vieille femme lui caressa le front et lui sourit malgré l'air grave qu'elle arborait sur son visage.

- Yumi, ma chérie , j'aimerais que tu cesses de tourner autour de Sachiko-ojou-sama! Lui-dit-elle.

Yumi n'avait jamais été aussi surprise, qu'y avait-il de mal à rester auprès des gens qu'on aimait... Qu'on aime?

" J'aime Sachiko?" se demanda Yumi , elle savait bien qu'elle était attirée par cette fille mystérieuse mais de là à dire que c'était de l'amour...Yumi n'en savait rien

- Je suis désolée grand-mère mais au risque de te décevoir...Je veux rester amie avec Sachiko-ojou-sama! Dit-elle

La vieille femme sourit puis elle quitta la chambre tombant nez à nez avec Sachiko en personne qui semblait ...Anxieuse,hésitante.

- J'ai entendu qu'elle n'était pas bien aujourd'hui, puis-je la voir? Demanda t'elle

La vieille femme sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sachiko

- quoi que je fasse vous aurez de toutes façon l'envie d'être l'une avec l'autres mais prenez garde à vous 2! Dit-elle avant de s'effacer pour laisser Sachiko entrer et partir continuer ses tâches.

Sachiko avança doucement vers le lit de Yumi et s'assit à son chevet, les 2 jeunes filles se regardaient calmement il n'y avait besoin d'aucun mot pour qu'elles se comprennent.

Sachiko posa sa main sur le front de Yumi et les 2 filles restèrent silencieuse heureuse d'être l'une avec l'autre.

Ce fut Yumi qui brisa le silence

- merci d'être venue me voir...Vous n'étiez pas obligée! Déclara Yumi

- je sais, mais nous avons une pièce à répétez! Reprit Sachiko

" évidemment! Quelle sotte je fais...Elle ne pense même pas à moi de cette façon"

- attendez qu'avez-vous dit à l'instant? Demanda Yumi il lui avait semblé que Sachiko venait tout juste de lui expliquer quelque chose mais...Elle était distraite à ce moment là .

- tu es vraiment distraite Yumi, j'ai dit que j'avais envie de te voir...parce que tu m'as manquée! Répéta t'elle

Yumi resta bouche-bée pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Sachiko ne recouvre ses lèvres avec les siennes, un baisé bref qui ne dura en réalité que quelques secondes...

- euh! c'était...je...hein...! balbutia Yumi ses joues s'empourpraient à vue d'oeil, Sachiko sourit , elle avait été embrassée de nombreuse fois mais rien qu'avec ce petit baisé, elle était certaine que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Yumi était différent.

- Yumi, ne te méprends pas...C'était juste pour te montrer comment j'allais t'embrasser pour la pièce! Dit-elle , son regard fut captivé par celui de Yumi était-ce à l'instant de la déception dans ce regard.

Prise de fièvre, Yumi se sentit défaillir et sombra dans le sommeil, Sachiko caressa doucement sa joue, ensuite elle se leva pour aller dans sa chambre elle avait besoin de faire ses devoirs et elle savait que Yoshino ne traînerait pas pour revenir dans sa chambre.

Yoshino monta prudemment les escaliers et croisa Sachiko, elle s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect et attendit que Sachiko soit redescendue, Yoshino remarqua la légère rougeur sur les joues de Sachiko, elle continua son chemin et ouvrit la porte trouvant Yumi assoupie profondément.

Yoshino regarda Yumi dormir, son regard tomba sur ses lèvres, elle avala difficilement et finalement se baisa pour frotter ses lèvres contre celles de Yumi...

Yumi se réveilla en pleine nuit, elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda à ses côtés, Yoshino était endormie dans son lit, Yumi avait faim et son ventre gronda, la jeune fille se leva et descendit les étages sur la pointe des pieds, elle avait trop faim.

Yumi subtilisa un reste de baguette française , s'en fit un sandwich avec du jambon et du fromage en tranche et prit une petite bouteille d'eau, ensuite elle sortit furtivement de la maison, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Yumi dévora littéralement son repas, c'est qu'elle avait dormit toutes la journée, une journée vaporeuse, elle ricana lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle avait rêvé des lèvres de Sachiko contre les siennes.

Soudain, 2 bras vint s'enlacer autour d'elle, elle cligna 2 fois des yeux avant de regarder de qui il s'agissait, ses 2 bras appartenaient à ...

- Yoshino? S'exclama Yumi , elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse où déçue.

La jeune fille fit un sourire espiègle

- je t'ai eu! Dit-elle

- Yoshino...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Yumi surprise

- bien je suis venue te chercher bien-sûr! Répondit-elle

Dans une chambre, Sachiko observait ce petit manège non sans un masque d' irritation, elle serrait ses poings si fort que ses jointure blanchissaient.

" pour qui elle se prend celle-là avec ma précieuse petite Yumi?" Pensait-elle, Sachiko était extrêmement possessive envers Yumi, pourquoi? Elle n'en savait rien c'était comme-ça un point c'est tout.

- Yumi? Appela Yoshino doucement

Yumi n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la jeune fille aussi... désarmée

- Yumi, je t'aimes! Déclara Yoshino avant de forcer Yumi à lui faire face , ensuite elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Yumi pour la seconde fois.

Yumi fut surprise mais elle ne ressentit rien...Le baisé se termina rapidement, écourté par la gifle de Yumi, c'était un réflexe, sa main avait bougé par sa propre volonté.

Yoshino restait debout, la joue gonflée par la gifle de plein fouet qu'elle venait de recevoir, Yumi osa à peine la regarder.

- Yoshino...je...euh! Pardon! Déclara t'elle

- non! Yumi, c'est moi qui suis désolée...Je n'aurais pas dû! Répondit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Sachiko avait assisté à toutes la scène, un sentiment de fierté de voir Yumi venait de giflé cette brute de Yoshino et en même temps elle avait de la pitié pour la fille qui venait de se faire refuser ses sentiments, Sachiko ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagit si Yumi la repoussait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Sachiko ouvrit doucement ses yeux couleur améthyste, elle avait toujours un peu de mal le matin et il lui fallait un moment pour se réveiller complètement.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçu 2 grands yeux bruns qui la recardaient avec intensité, elle reconnu de suite Yumi.

- Yumi? Que fais-tu dans ma chambre? Demanda Sachiko , une chance que la jeune fille n'était pas cardiaque avec la force avec laquelle son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine elle aurait pu avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

Yumi eut un geste de recul mais finalement elle continua de regarder dans les yeux de Sachiko un bleu intense dans lequel elle se perdait.

- En fait...je venais pour...pour! Commença t'elle

- Exprime-toi plus clairement je ne comprend rien! Reprit Sachiko d'un ton sec

- je...Votre femme de chambre est malade et je dois vous aider à vous habiller! Débita t'elle d'un trait sans un arrêt son visage semblait devenir de plus en plus rougissant tous comme celui de Sachiko une chance qu'elle savait parfaitement cacher ses émotions.

" merci Maria-sama!" Pensa Sachiko en se levant, elle attendit que Yumi s'avance vers elle, la jeune fille saisit le bas de la robe de nuit de Sachiko et le souleva jusqu'à le retirer complètement.

Yumi ferma les yeux pour ne pas prendre de plein fouet la beauté devant ses yeux "Maria-sama protéger moi!" Pensa t'elle

Sachiko riait intérieurement en voyant la réaction de Yumi, du pure bonheur, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- tu sais Yumi...tu peux ouvrir les yeux ça ne me dérange pas d'être vue par toi! Encouragea t'elle .

Mais Yumi n'était décidément pas décidée à ouvrir les yeux, si elle avait pu se cacher dans un trou de souris elle s'y serait volontiers terrer , soudain elle sentis 2 bras l'enlacer et une poitrine chaude et humide se presser contre elle.

Yumi avala difficilement, c'était trop dure de résister, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir...

- Yoshino? S'exclama t'elle se relevant si brusquement qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre avec un grand fracas, elle se mit debout en se frottant les fesses et remarqua que c'était déjà le matin et qu'elle était dans sa chambre.

- Je vois que ton rêve était agréable...tu es toutes rouge! Déclara Yoshino

- Eh!Euh!ben je...Commença la jeune fille "ouf! ce n'était qu'un rêve! et quel rêve!" pensa Yumi, une chance que Yoshino ne pouvait pas entrée dans ses pensées, Yumi reprit un visage grave, depuis le jour ou elle l'avait giflée Yoshino n'était plus la même sans doute blessée par le refus de Yumi.

Yumi et Yoshino n'avaient plus abordé le sujet depuis, à chaque fois que Yumi le voulait elle se rétractait sans doutes avait-elle peur de lui faire de la peine et de toute façon Yoshino réagissait comme-ci elle avait complètement oublié l'incident.

- Tu sais Yumi, si tu ne te dépêche pas de t'habiller tu vas être en retard d'ailleurs sur ce j'y vais! Dit-elle avant de prendre son sac d'école et de partir, Yumi se précipita à 4 pattes pour atteindre son réveil qui affichait 7H50.

Yumi se leva d'un bond et couru dans tous les sens pour s'apprêter, enfin elle descendit ayant coiffé ses cheveux avec précipitation et sans même faire attention, elle déboula dans les escaliers évitant les remarques du personnel de la maison et se mit à courir sur le chemin pour sortir de la propriété "Mais pourquoi à t'il fallut que le manoir soit construit si loin?" Pensa t'elle

Yumi courut tous le long du chemin et attrapa de justesse son bus, elle s'affaissa sur le siège essayant de reprendre son souffle, une fois arriver elle descendit et reprit sa course direction le manoir des roses car elle était censée répéter, elle regarda sa montre 8H15 il ne lui restait que 15 minutes pour répéter.

Elle monta les escaliers 2 par 2 et essaya de reprendre un semblant de calme s'apprêtant par ouvrir la porte mais au moment ou elle mettait sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et Yumi entra en collision avec la jeune femme devant elle, la tête fermement pressée contre sa poitrine, Yumi souleva sa tête pour rencontrer un regard bleu et s'éloigna d'un bond en arrière confuse et rougissante à vue d'oeil.

- Yumi puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle tu étais absente à la répétition? Demanda Sachiko sévèrement

- Je ne me suis pas réveillée à temps! Avoua Yumi c'était la vérité en plus , elle s'inclina pour s'excuser une fois de plus.

- Yumi, ce n'est pas le moment de manquer les réunions dans 1 semaines nous jouons la pièce! Expliqua Sachiko son ton radoucit.

- Tien Yumi, tu n'avais pas cours ce matin, Shimako et Yoshino sont partie plus tôt tu sais? Interrogea Rei, le visage de Yumi se tendis, elle regarda l'heure, et se précipita dans l'escalier

"oh!non! Je vais être en retard" Pensa t'elle comme elle reprenait sa course vers les bâtiment de l'école.

Rei sourit à Sachiko voyant la jeune fille se presser

- Elle est très dynamique! Dit-elle à son amie

- Dynamique...moi j'aurais plutôt dit hystérique! Reprit Sachiko

Yumi arriva en classe, le souffle haché par sa course, "zut! Elle est déjà la!" Pensa Yumi , elle toqua à la porte jusqu'à ce que la voie provenant de l'intérieur ne l'invite à rentrer, elle pénétra alors dans la salle de classe.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard! Dit-elle en s'inclinant à son tour

- je suppose que vous avez une excellente raison Fukuzawa-san, allez vous asseoir! Dit-elle

Yumi s'exécuta et prit son manuel de cours, lorsque le cours fut terminé, elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le professeur la retint.

- Fukuzawa-san puis-je vous parler? Demanda t'elle, la jeune fille s'approcha de son bureau

- Je m'excuse pour mon retard j'ai eu du mal à me lever! Dit-elle

- Je vous excuse mais ce n'était pas de cela que je voulais vous parler! Dit-elle, Yumi regarda le professeur perplexe, c'était une belle femme elle devait avoir 30 ans à peine, des cheveux brun foncé retenu par une pince un maquillage léger et discret et des vêtements classique sans pour autant tomber dans le vieillot.

- de quoi s'agit-il? Demanda Yumi inquiète

- Eh! Bien j'ai lu votre dossier, j'ai vu que vous aviez perdu vos parents et que vous ne vous souvenez de rien! Je me demandais si vous aviez peut-être retrouver la mémoire depuis? Demanda t'elle

Yumi baissa les yeux au sol, la réponse était négative, elle avait eu beau se forcer à se souvenir il restait toujours un voile brumeux en ce qui concernait l'avant accident, elle n'avait même aucun souvenir de sa propre famille.

- Je vois, si je peux vous aider de quelques façon que ce soit! Proposa le professeur, je me disais que l'on pourraient en parler sur le chemin du retour? Demanda le professeur

- je vous remercie mais je ne voudrais pas vous faire faire un détour! Répondit Yumi "et puis d'abord pourquoi se sent-elle concernée ainsi?" pensa Yumi.

La jeune professeur émit un petit rire à peine audible , Yumi la regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

- Vous êtes comme votre mère, nous étions voisine alors qu'elle vivait encore chez ses parents c'est pour cela que j'ai envie de vous aider! Expliqua t'elle

- vous connaissiez ma mère? Demanda Yumi

- oui et si tu le souhaites je pourrais t'en parler! Expliqua t'elle

Yumi sourit avec enthousiasme, elle n'avait aucun souvenir et sa grand-mère ne lui racontait que quelques bribe sur ses parents de plus à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait sa mère, la vieille femme passait à autre chose et coupait court à la communication.

Yumi passa au manoir des roses après les cours espérant rattraper le temps perdu de la matinée, mais lorsqu'elle arriva elle trouva Sachiko seule dans la pièce, entourée par une pile de papier.

- Yumi, que fais-tu ici? Demanda Sachiko surprise c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Yumi au manoir des roses alors que la répétition avait été annulée.

- Bien, je pensais pouvoir répéter pour rattraper mon absence de ce matin, je ne savais pas que vous seriez occupée, je suis désolée! Répondit Yumi

- Attend, si tu le souhaites nous pourrions répéter si tu m'aides à terminer ceci! Expliqua Sachiko en indiquant la pile de papier, Yumi passait donc son temps à poser le cachet de l'école sur chaque documents une fois terminé, Sachiko sourit avec fierté.

- Bon si tu le souhaites nous pouvons répéter? proposa Sachiko, Yumi et elle répétèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

- Au fait Yumi, s'est-il passé quelque chose entre Yoshino et toi? Demanda t'elle évidemment elle savait pertinemment ce qui s'était passé vu qu'elle les épiait de sa fenêtre.

- C'est assez compliqué , disons que nous avons eu petit accrochage mais je suis sûre que ça finiras pas s'arranger! Expliqua Yumi en préservant son amie Yoshino

- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne jusqu'au manoir ? Demanda Sachiko

- je vous remercie Sachiko, mais je me fais déjà raccompagner par quelqu'un! Répondit Yumi

Sachiko se sentit prise de jalousie, qui avait osé proposer à Yumi de la raccompagner, il fallait qu'elle en sache plus.

Les deux filles marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école ou le professeur attendait Yumi comme convenue.

- Mademoiselle Ogasawara! Accueilli le professeur avec un charmant sourire , Sachiko dissimula son envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire la peau.

- Madame Yokuzawa! Répondit-elle sur un ton glacé

- Je vois que les rumeurs sont fondée, alors Ogasawara-san, comptes-tu prendre Yumi comme petite soeur? Demanda le professeur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de votre ressort vous le saurez en temps voulu! Répliqua Sachiko sur un ton sec, elle se félicita ensuite de se pic royalement lancé.

- Fukuzawa-san, êtes-vous prête? Demanda le professeur

- je vous suis! Répondit Yumi

Sachiko les regardaient s'éloigner, un regard meurtrier visant le professeur, si ses yeux avaient été des mitraillette la pauvre jeune femme serait probablement déjà inerte dans une marre de sang.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Yumi, assise à l'avant attendait que son professeur brise le silence, depuis qu'elles étaient montée dans la petite voiture bleu, Yumi se sentait un peu mal à l'aise .

- Tu lui ressemble! Déclara t'elle , Yumi tourna sa tête vers le professeur qui elle gardait un oeil sur la route, ta maman était une femme formidable, elle avait le coeur sur la main et se souciait du bonheur des autres avant le sien! Expliqua t'elle.

- Comment s'appelait-elle? Demanda Yumi, le professeur se gara sur une place de parking le long du trottoir et sortit de la boîte à gant un album vieillit.

- Son prénom c'était Haruka Yumeya! Expliqua le professeur en montrant la photo d'une jeune fille avec l'uniforme de Lilian qui ressemblait à Yumi comme deux gouttes d'eau, tu peux la garder si tu le souhaites? Proposa le professeur en souriant.

Yumi la prit avec une grande précaution comme si elle manipulait quelque chose de très fragile.

- merci Yokuzawa-sensei! Dit-elle avec chaleur, le professeur la raccompagna jusque devant les portes de la maison Ogasawara.

Yumi fit signe de la main à son professeur qui s'éloignait déjà, puis elle ouvrit la grille et sursauta en poussant un cris lorsqu'elle remarqua une ombre passer à côtés d'elle.

- Yumi? Ce n'est que moi! Déclara Sachiko se révélant à la lumière de la lune, Yumi mit sa main sur son coeur, elle avait eu si peur qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

- Vous m'avez surpris! Déclara Yumi , puis après un bref instant de silence , vous m'avez attendu ici tous ce temps? Demanda t'elle rougissante " ce n'est pas possible...ce n'est qu'une coïncidence vous êtes stupide Yumi!" Pensa t'elle.

- oui, j'étais inquiète! Répondit doucement Sachiko avant de commencer à marcher en direction de la demeure, elle se retourna lorsqu'il lui sembla ne pas entendre les pas de Yumi qui la suivait.

- Tu étais inquiète? Répéta Yumi avec un air troublé, Sachiko regarda la lune comme pour la supplier de l'aider, elle expira de l'air chaud qui forma de la buée à cause du froid de la nuit et fit demi-tour se rapprochant de Yumi, elle la prit dans ses bras caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Bien-sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi! Dit-elle doucement "parce que je t'aimes!" Pensa t'elle avant de doucement desserrer son étreinte.

Si Yumi avait pu devenir encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà..."J'aime tellement être dans ses bras!" Pensa Yumi .

Les deux jeunes filles profitèrent de leur proximité, marchant l'une à côté de l'autre, en silence toutes les deux plongées dans leurs propres pensées.

Elles passèrent la portes en silence et montèrent les escaliers Yumi s'apprêtait à monter la seconde rangée d'escalier seule lorsque Sachiko l'appela.

- Bonne nuit Yumi! Dit-elle , Yumi se retourna un sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

- Bonne nuit Sachiko! Faites de beaux rêves! Souhaita Yumi avant de reprendre son ascension vers sa chambre, lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit Yoshino assise sur son lit.

- ou étais-tu passée? Demanda t'elle en lui sautant presque dessus.

- Je parlais avec notre professeur! Expliqua-t-elle , Yoshino parut se détendre un cours instant, puis elle remarqua que Yumi tenait quelque chose.

- qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t'elle en montrant la photo que tenais Yumi.

- C'est ma maman! C'est madame Yokuzawa qui me l'a donnée, elle a connu ma maman! Expliqua Yumi en montrant la photo ensuite elle l'a mit dans l'album.

Cette nuit là, Yumi ne put s'endormir avant une heure avancée de la nuit, la cause de cette insomnie c'était toutes les questions qui envahissaient son esprit.

Cela la mettait mal à l'aise d'avoir l'impression qu'un voile obscurcissait son passé, de plus Yumi pensa à son présent, qu'allait-elle devenir? Pourquoi Sachiko l'attirait autant? Yumi avait l'impression d'être complètement pitoyable.

"Comment puis-je même penser qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, une femme de ce rang! C'est totalement absurde!" Pensa Yumi en se retournant dans son lit, elle regarda Yoshino endormie, même si cette fille avait un sacré caractère, elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle dormait.

"Peut-être devrais-je écouter Yoshino et ne plus penser à cette fille! "Pensa Yumi, pourtant au fond elle même, Yumi savait qu'elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

La jeune fille se leva très tôt ce matin là se préparant et partant avant tout le monde, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le gymnase ou la répétition devait avoir lieu, Yumi regarda la pièce vide, sans allumer les lumières, elle s'assit sur un banc en bois.

Sachiko se hâta d'aller à l'école, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la lampe du gymnase, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Yumi était-là calmement assise, elle semblait profondément perdue dans ses pensées.

La jeune fille au cheveux corbeaux sourit avec douceur tandis qu'elle s'approchait à pas de loup pour ne pas sortir Yumi brusquement de ses pensées, elle s'assit à ses côtés et prit doucement la tête de Yumi pour que celle-ci soit contre son épaule.

La jeune fille remarquant le geste de Sachiko eut un mouvement de recule tandis qu'elle se levait brusquement pour faire face à Sachiko.

- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Yumi

- Eh! Bien je venais entretenir la salle avant la répétition et toi? Questionna Sachiko

- Je ne comprend pas! Dit-elle doucement , Sachiko se leva pour être près de Yumi mais lorsqu'elle avança vers Yumi, celle-ci recula.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? Demanda Sachiko inquiète, les yeux de Yumi traduisait une certaine douleur.

- Pourquoi...pourquoi es-tu toujours dans mon esprit? Pourquoi lorsque je ne suis pas à tes côtés je me sens seule? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Demanda Yumi les yeux aux bord des larmes.

Les yeux de Sachiko s'agrandirent à cette révélation "est-ce une déclaration d'amour?" Se demanda t'elle, avec un sourire non dissimulé, elle avança lentement vers Yumi et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ce que tu ressens Yumi c'est de l'amour ! Et je ressens la même chose pour toi ! Avoua Sachiko d'une voie claire et tendre.

"Je ressens la même chose pour toi!" cette phrase jouait dans l'esprit de Yumi "ça veut dire qu'elle m'aime! " pensa la jeune fille, d'un geste précis d'une audace dont elle ne se savait pas capable, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un délicat baisé sur les lèvres de Sachiko.

D'abord surprise, Sachiko ferma lentement ses yeux, profitant de la sensation des douces lèvres de Yumi sur les siennes.

Lorsque les filles entrèrent gaiement dans le gymnase, elles qui papotaient avec enthousiasme jusqu'ici se firent silencieuse, tombant sur une scène qu'elles n'auraient pas du voir.

Rei sourit, heureuse pour son amie, elle se retourna lentement en faisant attention de faire le moins de bruit possible.

- chuuut! On va leur laisser un peu d'intimité! Dit-elle en chuchotant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Yumi passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, elle n'en revenait as de l'audace qu'elle avait eu pour embrasser Sachiko juste avant les répétitions.

C'était comme-ci c'était un rêve, ses lèvres en brûlaient encore...et elle affichait très clairement un sourire hébété sur son visage.

De son côté Sachiko était perdue dans ses propres pensées également ce qui était très rare pour la jeune fille studieuse qu'elle était.

"Yumi m'aimes...elle m'aime!" Pensa t'elle tandis qu'un sourire commençait à naître sur son visage, sous l'oeil de Rei .

La pause déjeuner sonna, Sachiko se hâta avec vigueur en dehors de la classe, bravant pour la première fois de sa vie le règlement le plus important de l'école "ne pas courir dans les couloirs".

Elle n'en avait que faire, son seule désir c'était de voir Yumi, elle voulait juste passer du temps avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la classe de Yumi, un aglutinement d'élèves curieuse se fit autour de Sachiko.

- Ou est Fukuzawa Yumi? Demanda Sachiko , une de ses camarades de classe lui répondirent qu'elle était rentrée chez elle pour une urgence.

Sachiko fut terriblement déçue, pourquoi? De toutes façon elle en parlerait ce soir avec Yumi.

Yumi fut violemment poussée contre un arbre, Miyuki l'attrapa brusquement par ses cheveux.

- Je t'avais prévenue n'est-ce pas? Sachiko est à moi seule! Tu vas payer! Déclara t'elle en crachant toutes sa haine.

Elle jeta un coup de pied violent dans le ventre de Yumi suivit par un coup de poing, ce manège dura jusqu'à ce que Yumi tombe dans les pommes sous la douleur des coups reçus.

Lorsque Sachiko rentra ce jours là au soir, il y avait une vive agitation dans la maison , ce fut Yoshino qui lui apporta sa tasse de thé, elle avait l'air particulièrement préoccupée.

- Que ce passe-t'il Yoshino? Demanda Sachiko en prenant sa tasse de thé.

- Yumi s'est enfuie et elle reste introuvable! Expliqua Yoshino, la tasse se brisa sur le sol en un instant répandant le précieux liquide qu'elle contenait.

- Ce n'est pas possible! Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une telle chose? Demanda Sachiko ne sachant plus faire de pensées logiques.

La grand-mère de Yumi monta dans la chambre de sa petite fille, emmenant les policiers qui devaient vérifier si il y avait une quelconque trace d'un geste volontaire.

La vieille femme prit l'album, qu'elle feuilleta elle tomba sur une photo volante qui représentait une jeune femme.

- Yoshino! Sais-tu qui lui as donné cette photo? Demanda la vieille femme au bord de la crise de nerf.

- C'est son professeur madame Yokuzawa! Répondit Yoshino.

Sachiko décida elle aussi de faire quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle retrouve Yumi et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi fuir surtout après s'être enfin avoué leur sentiment.

Elle décida d'aller voir dans les bâtiments d'école une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la statue de la vierge Marie afin de prier pour que Yumi lui revienne, elle sentit une présence qu'elle connaissait.

Sachiko suivit son instinct et marcha dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Yumi en sang sur le sol.

Sachiko plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avec un visage horrifié, elle s'approcha rapidement de Yumi, appelant son prénom.

La jeune fille ouvrit faiblement ses yeux.

- Yumi, Yumi? Tu vas bien? Qui t'as fait ça? Demanda t'elle prenant Yumi dans ses bras.

- fuis! Dit-elle , Va t'en vite! Reprit-elle plus fort soudain, Sachiko sentit une douleur violente sur son crâne et tout devint noir elle ne put voir qu'une ombre et décerné qu'une voie.

" Tu n'aurais pas du l'aimer! "

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sachiko put remarquer qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, sa mère et son père étaient là, attendant son réveil.

- Oh! Ma chérie...Tu as mal quelque part? Que s'est-il passé? Demanda sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je ne me souvient plus, mais ou est Yumi l'on t'il retrouvé? Demanda t'elle inquiète.

- oui, elle gisait à côté de toi mais...elle est dans le coma! Expliqua gravement son père.

Ce mot affreux tourna dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, aussitôt elle demanda à voir Yumi, rentrant dans la chambre, elle trouva sa grand-mère ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

- Ojou-sama! Je vous remercie de l'avoir retrouvé! Reprit la grand-mère

- Va t'elle s'en sortir? Demanda Sachiko

- C'est difficile de le dire mais chaque jours qu'elle passe dans le coma l'éloigne un peu plus de nous! Expliqua t'elle.

- Puis-je rester seule avec elle ? Demanda Sachiko, la vieille femme sourit et quitta la pièce suivie par la jeune femme copie conforme de Yumi avec quelques années en plus.

Sachiko s'assit aux côtés de Yumi et posa sa main sur sa joue, caressa son visage et passa son doigt sur les lèvres de Yumi.

- Je suis tellement désolée...si j'avais fait plus attention à toi tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui! Je t'aimes tellement! Je t'en prie Yumi...ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie il faut que tu te réveilles! Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi! Je n'en suis pas capable! Dit-elle laissant ses larmes retenue jusque-là couler librement.

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir de l'hôpital , la vieille femme et la jeune femme étaient en attente .

- Elle l'aime ! Déclara la jeune femme

- Oui! Crois-moi j'aurais tout fait pour les dissuader de cet amour mais...le destin en a décider autrement! Alors s'il te plaît ne vient pas troubler plus Yumi! Répondit la vieille dame.

- Maman! Tôt ou tard elle se rendra compte de la supercherie et a qui crois-tu qu'elle en tiendra rigueur? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Haruka! Tu sais bien que là n'est pas la question! Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas? J'ai prit ma décision...Tu étais trop jeune qu'en aurais-tu fais? Demanda la vieille femme.

- Bien sûr que je t'en veux! Tu me l'as retirer sans un mot pour la donner à Yuichiiro et a sa femme! Elle est ma fille je veux qu'elle vive avec moi! Tu peux m'enlever tout ce que tu veux ça ne changera rien au fait que je l'ai porter pendant 9 mois et que je lui ai donner naissance elle est la chaire de ma chaire! Répondit Haruka

Yumi se sentait fatiguée, mais elle entendait clairement la voie de Sachiko lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, elle du rassembler toutes ses forces pour lentement ouvrit les yeux et distinguer un regard bleuté chargé d'amour et de larmes qui la fixaient.

- Oh! Yumi...Merci mon dieux ! Dit Sachiko en serrant Yumi dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Sachiko...Qu'est-ce que...! Dit-elle, Yumi n'avait pas encore terminer sa phrase que Sachiko pressait ses lèvres avec joie sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime Yumi...je ne veux plus jamais que tu me quittes! Je t'aime tellement! Avoua Sachiko

- Je t'aime aussi Sachiko depuis le jour ou je t'ai vu! Répliqua Yumi


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Sachiko avança jusqu'au manoir des roses, elle paraissait bouleversée par quelque chose.

Elle se rappelait très clairement de ce que cette fille lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience "tu n'aurais jamais du l'aimer!" comme-ci elle en pouvait quelque-chose elle avait beau faire n'importe quoi tous la ramenait à Yumi.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au manoir, une jeune fille l'y attendait avec un présent, Sachiko passa devant cette personne sans même lui décrocher un regard.

- Rosa-chinensis! Appela la jeune fille , Sachiko soupira et se retourna pour faire face à son admiratrice.

- Que-puis-je faire pour toi? Demanda t'elle

- Acceptez mon présent! Déclara la jeune fille en saluant Sachiko et en lui tendant le petit paquet.

- Je suis ravie de cette attention particulière que tu as eu à mon égard mais je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau ! Si je l'acceptais je blesserais une personne chère à mon coeur! Dit-elle , doucement elle tourna les talons pour ouvrir la porte du manoir.

- Si elle n'existait pas tu serais mienne! S'exclama la jeune fille, Sachiko se retourna c'était exactement cette voie qu'elle avait entendue lorsqu'elle avait été frappée.

Alors qu'elle se retournait vivement, la jeune fille avait disparu de sa vue, Sachiko se massa les tempes.

" la fatigue te fait voir des illusions ma pauvre fille!" Pensa t'elle, en effet, depuis que Yumi était à l'hôpital, Sachiko passait ses soirées et ses après-midi à veiller sur Yumi de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Sachiko ne put retenir un léger bâillement en pleine réunion ce qui attira la curiosité de ses pairs.

- Sachiko, tu devrais te reposer cette nuit je suis sûre que Yumi te dirait la même chose! Expliqua Rei avec une mine soucieuse.

Sachiko prit un air courroucé , elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Je te remercie de te faire du soucis pour moi mais je sais parfaitement ou sont mes limites! Dit-elle avec un ton sévère.

Sachiko marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, la réunion s'était terminée tard en effet le festival aurait lieu dans une semaine et il fallait absolument trouver une remplaçante à Yumi, Yoshino fut désignée pour tenir le rôle mais Sachiko n'était pas aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir jouer avec Yoshino, elle lui tenait toujours une rigueur pour le baisé qu'elle avait volé à Yumi.

Sachiko entra doucement dans la chambre de Yumi avec un sourire sur le visage, Yumi dormait comme un bébé.

L'adolescente aux cheveux de jais s'approcha tel un félin et embrassa avec amour son front caressant ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Et Sachiko attendit qu'enfin sa princesse se réveille et enfin Yumi se réveilla doucement posant ses yeux sur Sachiko.

Mais au lieu de voir la joie dans le regard de Yumi, elle lu l'inquiétude.

- Vient-ici! Appela doucement Yumi, Sachiko s'assit sur le matelas à côté de Yumi.

- Tu vas mieux Yumi? Demanda Sachiko

- moi je vais bien...Mais toi depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus fermer l'oeil? Demanda Yumi.

- J'ai...Enfin tu sais je me repose entre les classes! Je suis en pleine forme! Assura Sachiko .

Yumi caressa doucement les joues de Sachiko et posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

- Tes cernes me disent le contraire! Répliqua t'elle, Sachiko cette nuit repose-toi! A ce rythme tu vas tomber malade! Couches-toi à côté de moi et je veillerais sur toi! Proposa Yumi avant de tirer sur les jambes de Sachiko et de l'enlacer reposant la tête de la jeune fille sur sa poitrine et caressant ses cheveux.

Sachiko voulut riposter et montrer qu'elle était forte mais, les douces caresses sur ses cheveux et la respiration de Yumi la bercèrent et elle finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentit autant en sécurité de toutes sa vie, rien que pour ce moment sa vie avait valu la peine d'être vécue.

Néanmoins après un certain temps un cauchemar vint l'envahir, elle voyait Yumi se faire taper dessus et elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'est en sueur et en larmes qu'elle se réveilla.

- chuuut! Calme-toi Sachiko! Je suis là! Rassura Yumi en essuyant les larmes de Sachiko avec son pouce, Sachiko enterra sa tête dans le cou de Yumi et laissa son angoisse refaire surface.

- Je suis désolée Yumi! C'est de ma faute! J'aurais du te protéger! Dit-elle entre ses sanglots.

- Ce n'est de la fautes d'aucune d'entres-nous! Assura Yumi avant d'embrasser Sachiko avec tous l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune fille, un baisé qui fut retourné par Sachiko.

Un baisé dont elles avaient besoin toute les deux, Yumi posa sa main sur la hanches de Sachiko et traça des petits cercles avec son pouce.

- Je t'aimes Sachiko! Dit-elle avant de continuer à l'embrasser.

Le désir, la passion les enivrèrent, ce fut Sachiko qui tenta quelque chose de nouveau en déplaçant sa bouche sur le cou de Yumi, embrassant, mordillant, suçant et léchant sa peau.

- Sachiko...je t'en prie...arrêtons avant de perdre le contrôle! Supplia Yumi


End file.
